


Sugar Sugar (One-Shot)

by Killywillymilly19



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Batarangs, Flash bang, Language, Other, and punishments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killywillymilly19/pseuds/Killywillymilly19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too much sweets for Boy wonder and Kid Flash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Sugar (One-Shot)

Kid Flash ram all around Gotham he had dodged every villain and hero before they could even touch him even his uncle couldn't catch him. He and Robin were on a sugar rush that he didn't even know what had happen to Rob after their mentors showed up. Now he knew never to give Boy wonder any candy ever again. Flash had finally got close enough to catch by his uniform, "Chill kid Jesus." Flash huffed out, "No more candy for a week or two. I can only imagine what the Bat is going through." He shook his head. He then flashed back to the bat-cave.  
  
\--------  
  
"Boom!!"   
  
"Robin!" Jason yelled trying to get the damn bird down. "Tim left, Damian block all the doors." He dodge another bang. "Terry move!" Jason tackled him to the ground. Flash didn't even move and neither did his nephew both watching the chaos. "Never gonna let this brat eat any kind of candy!" Jason cursed then shouted, "Where the hell is Batman!"  
  
Suddenly everything stopped and Batman dropped from the rafters with a knocked out bird in his arms. "What did you do?" Flash asked getting out of his shock while his nephew hid behind his legs.   
  
"Sedative."  
  
Flash nodded slowly, "Okay well will just get going then." He left with his nephew not far behind.  
  
"Speedsters." Jason said and everyone nodded.  
  
\----------  
  
Next Day  
  
Robin and KF had to clean the Bat-cave, Watchtower, and Manor from top to bottom with a tooth brush. They also had someone watch them at all times.  
  
Dick punishment was tend everything Bruce had to go even the boring meetings for three whole weeks. He had extra homework as Dick and Robin plus the punishments from each of his brothers. Lucky for him Terry, Tim and Jason told him they would have a fun plan even if he threw flash bangs at them. Bruce also told him they would have just that he don't tell Damian.  
  
Wally West punishment was a bit better then Dicks. 2 weeks of chores and early bedtime lucky Wally he has a less strict family.  
  
(Text)  
  
R: All ur fault  
  
KF: Maybe  
  
R: No! It is!  
  
KF: Fine.  
  
R: That's all you have to say?   
  
KF: Sorry okay it's not that bad.  
  
R: Grounded for 3 weeks, I have to attend everything Bruce does, and no tech.  
  
KF: Not bad for me and if you can't use tech wh-  
  
R: Hack gtg their coming.  
  
Robin offline  
  
(End Text)  
  
Maybe he did go to far. Wally though nah he be fine he shook his head.  
  
\---------  
  
(Dick's Bedroom)  
  
Going to need a coffin, and shovel possibly a body bag.  
  
"Stop thing it your not gonna do it."  
  
"I might."  
  
"Grayson Wayne." Damian Called  
  
"Wayne." Dick hissed back, "I bet Jason will help."  
  
"Todd will do no such thing."  
  
"Stupid ass Wally." Dick grumbled under his breath.  
  
"Language."  
  
Wally is a dead man. 


End file.
